


嘿，朋友，女装正太攻可还行？

by Cheilla



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, wink - Freeform, 凯千 - Freeform, 往昔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheilla/pseuds/Cheilla
Summary: 感谢阅读，喜欢的话日常kudo一下,或者来个评论更好啦~





	嘿，朋友，女装正太攻可还行？

  
邬童和王凯莉是一对同卵双胞胎，因为妈妈一直想要个女孩子，所以邬童本着死道友不死贫道的人道主义精神后退了一步，于是反应慢一拍的邬凯同学就变成了王凯莉。

  
王凯莉是越长越皮的那种熊孩子，哥哥前脚交的女朋友，凯莉后脚过去提分手，于是乎，邬童开始交男朋友了，凯莉闯进去的时候，一个哥们蹲在邬大爷跨间不知道在干什么，衣襟半解，满面潮红。  


邬童戏谑道，弟弟，要不要一起？  


王凯莉傻了，那哥们怒了，邬大爷炸了，  


尹柯！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

尹柯推开僵成冰块的王凯莉，健步如飞，抛下此刻狼嚎的邬童。

  
随着女装大佬越来越火，王凯莉不用妈妈强迫，自己很自觉的穿了女装，戴假发，还一本正经的说，妈妈，我是不是特别乖，你是不是觉得生了我是几辈子修来的福气，不用把我当尊

佛来供，真的不用了，只要随便给几张信用卡就好了。  


生不如死的邬王氏：……

  
浑身透着阳光气息的邬童特别暖，被他抱着的时候尹柯有一种错觉，仿佛自己被净化了一般。可是，这个王八蛋刚刚还想跟别人共享自己，邬童！你个大猪蹄子！！！尹柯想挣脱这个束

缚，冷不丁脖子上的肌肤被咬了一口，你干嘛！尹柯大佬磨牙了。

柯柯，我的，亲一口。

你那分明是咬，唔。尹柯狠狠的掐了下邬童的腰，你刚刚还打算和别人共享我，邬童！我在你心里，到底算什么！！！

柯柯放心，我弟弟是直男，不会滴！邬童吃痛，又狠狠在尹柯的耳畔肆意啃咬了一阵，你没看他都吓傻了。

他是女，女装大佬？尹柯表示日了狗，那他的尺寸应该短小精干。

然后本来恼羞成怒过来准备找回场子的王凯莉听到这话顿时默了默，短小精干么？

唉，你别咬，再咬下去，不能见人了！

邬童一脸委屈，柯柯，刚刚没吃饱，而且你刚刚，是想毁了你后半生的幸福吗？

哦，不举了吗？尹柯高兴炸了，他可以反攻了吗？

举或不举？要试么？邬童睥睨天下的气息渐显，尹柯讪笑，我刚刚其实什么也没说。说完就想跑，然后就被邬童拖进厕所了，然后邬童还不忘挂了个修理中的牌子。

柯柯，这下没人打扰我们了。

尹柯没有说话，但在心底猛扎邬童的小人，詛咒这小王八蛋万年不举，王八蛋，每次做完痛的腰酸背痛的都是自己，他可倒好，神清气爽还一脸餍足。

嗯〜唔尹柯猛的捂住自己的嘴巴，菊花一凉,邬童把手指插进腿缝，一进一出，另一只手揉捏着他的胸前的乳粒，火热的唇覆上另一枚肆意舔咬。

柯柯，你还敢分心，邬童一路开疆辟土，不自觉地游走到腹肌处，裤子一松，竟是被扯下来，邬童隔着白色的内裤开始舔咬，尹柯，你这里好香，好软，舔着舔着，愣是把人内裤舔湿

了。

柯柯，我想听你的声音。

邬…童，嗯〜，别，赶紧给我进来，我受不了了。

不嘛，你求我啊？  


你他妈爱进不进！啊，嗯别吸啊，你妹！  


邬童一把扯下内裤，含着便开始上下套弄着。

此时的尹柯白衬衫是敞开的，身上布满了邬童的味道，两枚乳头被亲的肿大，闪着水光，让人很想咬一口，下面还有一个锅盖锁住他的下面，王凯莉看到这样的画面时候，好想冲进去狠

狠干死他！

嗯，好哥哥，快，嗯…进来，不要吸了嗯〜

好，这可是你说的哈？  


尹柯恨不得咬舌自尽，妈蛋，老子要在上面。

好好好，我抱你，这样你就在上面了。

混蛋！我要的不是这种上面！嗯〜

那这样呢？邬童一把将尹柯推到洗手台前，狠狠插入，尹柯的后颈被人舔舐，前面的男根被某人捏着，乳头被人变着法子绕了一圈又一圈，再细细拉扯，拉扯？！  


我的那个，快被你扯坏了！嗯〜

宝贝，你的下面咬的我好紧啊！

滚蛋！你出去啊！  


柯柯，你真不好伺候啊，一会儿叫我进来，一会儿叫我出去，到底要我怎样？你要我怎样？

你就知道欺负我，你倒是把衣服脱个精光啊，你个衣冠禽兽！

笨蛋！我知道你想看为夫的身体很久了，乖，回家让你看个够嗯？

自大童，你的脸呢？

  
回去上课的时候，尹柯的脸是绿的，这特么人都走光了，还上个屁的课！

柯柯别担心，哥已经帮咱们俩请好假了哦？

咱也不知道，为什么柯柯会同意，咱也不敢想，咱也不敢问。

  
尹柯眼睛瞪的像个铜铃，MMP，丫竟然不是来救我的，丫竟然是来摧残我的，王八蛋，喂你的手在摸哪里啊喂。

凯莉笑咪咪地抓住尹柯的手探进裙底，好烫，那个尺寸，有点握不住，这个，有点，此时的尹柯有点方：“那个，你知道我的菊花都是屎吗，其实我今天还没拉屎，哦，对了其实我有点

想放屁，噗〜”  


哼，洁癖童都不是我的对手了，更何况你区区王凯莉。

此时王凯莉吃豆腐的手瞬间僵住了，那脸臭的像是想吐来着。

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！可是戳进自己后穴的那根粗糙的手指是谁的，嗯？他，他，他，刚刚是呻吟了吗，王八蛋，耻辱，这是耻辱，我可是要反攻的人。

不知什么时候醒来的邬童：柯柯，不要方，我们会很温柔的。说罢递给凯莉一双软质手套。

温柔个屁，你刚刚都没上润滑剂！

哦呵呵，凯莉的笑容看起来特别寒，我们柯柯好像很懂的样子。

没有！！！尹柯想哭啊，那是因为邬童他。  


哦，你们俩背着我吃独食，凯莉笑的更和蔼了，作为惩罚，你要用嘴帮我穿这个。  


啊，那个，要怎么弄。

宝宝，不要方，你可是学霸，无师自通。

我也要，你刚刚骗了我，我的心好痛，无良童把已经套上去的不可描述轻轻的扯下来了，扯下来了！魂淡！

宝宝，只有三次机会哦，不然，我觉得我们可以考虑双龙入洞。

什么！不要吧！尹柯闻言更加卖力了，掀起凯莉的裙摆，那个长着鹦鹉脑袋粉嫩粉嫩的东西弹了他一脸，为什么他觉得好香，好像吃！！！！！不行，底线！底线啊！  


他小心翼翼用唇齿撬开那东西，小心的扯上肉棒，这小东西也太皮了吧，他扯上去，另一边就掉，正想用手却被邬童反剪再后，！！！！！

3次了哦，你一次都没成功呢，没想到柯柯这么迫不及待，臭屁童，一起！

不行，我会裂的，别，

没事的，我不是短小精干吗，怕什么？

你！偷窥我们那个！

哪个啊？

不等尹柯恼羞成怒，凯莉掀开裙摆，挺着昂扬狠狠插入，赫哼，尹柯内心os：去你妹的短小精干，老子会不会见不到明天的太阳！！！！！！邬童也不甘落后，从后面插入，好舒服，柯

柯，你的里面好温暖，我不想出来了。说着一人一边舔弄着尹柯脖子两侧的肌肤，一边狠狠的抽插，无人问津的果粒瘙痒难耐，尹柯只能一手握着男根一手胡乱搓动着两枚果子。  


谁准你自摸的，你必须被我们插射！

邬童一把抢过尹柯的肉棒，揉捏着，被抢了工作的尹柯只能被动去扯凯莉的衣服

你们俩个，怎么都喜欢穿着衣服干我！

因为这样很爽！

后来，尹柯又被这两只变换了体位做了好几次，操的他想骂人，改天把他们灌醉了攻回去可好？

柯柯，学过舞的人就是好，又让我解锁了新姿势。

去吃藕！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话日常kudo一下,或者来个评论更好啦~


End file.
